New Gumi on the Block
by GamerElite
Summary: Thousands of storys have been done the Kenshin-gumi,well
1. Default Chapter

New Gumi on the Block:Prolouge and Bios

A young man of the age of 15,leaving Tokyo to learn

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu from Hiko Seijuro.Found out it was hard to

convince Hiko Seijuro to teach him,But after a duel,

Hiko saw how much love and respect this young man had for

swordsmanship.Hiko decided that he would teach this young man,

and found out how much respect he had not only to

swordsmanship,but to him and everything else.

Hiko Seijuro the 15th

Height:5ft 7in

Weight:175

Age:19

Hair Color:Brown

Eye Color:Green

Summery:Began learning Hiten Mitsurugi at age 15,

and mastered at 19.Hiko the 15th is a kind and peace

loving man.But won't give it a second thought to draw his

sword take down every last enemy.

Shura leader of the ex-Kainryu pirates.

Height:5ft 5in (In this story)

Weight:125 (In this story)

Age:23 (In this Story)

Hair Color:Green (In this story)

Eye Color:Violet (In this story)

Summery:After two years of wandering at sea,

she left to explore the land of Japan on foot.After

an encounter with some bandits,she meets

Hiko Seijuro the 15th.

Seta Soujuro

Height:5ft 5in (In this story)

Weight:143 (In this story)

Age:21 (In this story)

Hair Color:Brown (In this story)

Eye Color:Blue (In this story)

Summery:After three years of wandering,he decided

two return to Kyoto to face his demons.He meets

Hiko Seijuro the 15th by chance encounter.


	2. Chap1

New Gumi on the Block.

Chapter 1

It was a busy day at the Aoiya.After the new Aoiya opened two

months ago,customers new and old flocked in left and right.

"Hello.Welcome to the Aoiya.I'm Misao,Can I help you"Misao

said as bubbly as ever."Yes you can.I would like a table for

three and one beef pot"the stranger said in a kind voice."Okay,

one table for three and one beef pot"Misao repeted.She

than lead the stranger to his table and told him his food

would be up soon.While the stranger sat,he thought about

the recent events that had happened to him.

"FLASHBACK"

"Well done.You have come far under my training and

mastered Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.You will now take the

name Hiko Seijuro and this cape to prove you are the

15th Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu"Hiko said proudly.

"Thank you Master.Here,I want you to take this."The

new Hiko said."What is it"The 13th Master asked as

he stared at a piece of paper his student gave him.

"Its three years worth of sake.I thought you deserved

it for training me" Hiko the 15 said."You really are a

great apprentice.Thank you and good bye"Hiko the 13

shouted as the new master left for Kyoto.

"END OF FLASHBACK"

Hiko the 15 said thanks for his food and begain to eat.

"I wonder when the guys are gonna get here"Hiko thought

to himself.Just then two people entered the Aoiya.

Hiko then waved his hand and called to his friends.

"Hey guys,over here"Hiko called."You already ordered

for us,thanks Hiko"one of his friends said."Ya,thanks"

his other friend said."No problem,Soujuro,Shura.Thanks

again for joining me in my travels"Hiko said happily.

"FLASHBACK"

"Well,soon i'll make it to Kyoto and then I can relax a bit"

the 15th master said to himself.Suddenly he saw,in the

distance,a group of bandits ganging up on someone.

"Well,ain't you a pretty little thing.Why don't you hand over

your money or will do this the hard way"the leader of the

bandits said."Your wrong to think i'm just a normal woman"

the women shouted out.Suddenly she decked one of the five

bandits.She then jumped into the air and knocked down another

bandit with her three part nunchuck."Kill The Broad!"The leader

screamed out.Two men then rushed her.She quickly turned

her three part nunchuck into a staff and easily droped the two men.

The leader than pulled out a pistol."Die You Bitch!"he screamed

as he fired two shots,hitting both her legs.The leader of the bandits

then fired another shot,aimed strait for her head."Not so fast"Hiko

the 15 shouted as he quickly deflected the bullet."W-What are you?"

the leader said in horror."Your worst nightmare.Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:

Dori Ryu Sen"Hiko shouted as he sent dirt and rubble at the bandit leader.

"Are you okay?"Hiko asked as looked at the womans wounds."I can't move,

my legs"."the women said "There is a docter down the mountain.I'll take you

to him"Hiko said in a calm voice."Whats your name?"he asked as he picked up

the women and started running down the mountain."My name is Shura"she said

before passing out.


	3. Chap2

New Gumi on the Block

Chapter 2

"Hold on miss Shura"Hiko said to women as he rushed down the

mountain.After fifteen minutes of running,Hiko arrived at the local

clinic."Docter Uskera!Please help"Hiko shouted as he barged

in the clinic doors."What is it my friend"the doctor asked."This

women been shot in both legs"Hiko replied."Ok,ok set her down

and bring me clean towels and boil some water"the docter said

in a serious tone.

LATER

"Well good news.Both bullets have been removed and theirs

been no damaged to the legs nerves,but she will need to stay

in bed for three days"the docter annoced to Hiko.

"Thank you docter"Hiko replied greatfully.With that said,

Hiko stayed up for a few more hours to keep an eye on miss

Shura and then headed to bed.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Well i'm all better now.Thank you docter Uskera,and thank

Mr. Hiko Seijuro"Shura said to the two in a thankful tone.

"Your welcome young miss.Well I must be getting back to my

other patients.Good bye"the docter replied before heading

back into the clinic."Well I must be on my way.Thank you again

Mr. Hiko"Shura said greatfully.Shura then turned and begain

to walk towards Kyoto."Ohh,so your going to Kyoto.Mind if I

join you"Hiko asked."Sure.Why not"Shura replied as they

both begain to walk towards Kyoto.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So thats how you met miss Shura"Soujuro said.

"Yes.If it were'nt for Hiko,i'd may be dead now"

Shura replied.Fifteen minutes later,all three of them

finished the beef-pot and were paying the bill.Suddinly

five roughly dressed men burst through the doors of the Aoiya.

"Hey,your those drunks we threw out yesterday.What do you

want"Misao said to the group of men."We want some sake,

and we want revenge on how you treated us the other day"

The leader of the group threated.Just then about 30 men burst

threw the doors each carrying guns."Now,Give us what we want,

or will shoot every one in this rat hole" the leader shouted.

"I would avise against that"Hiko said."Who the hell are you"

The leader shouted."We,are the ones who are going to take you

down"Hiko replied as Shura and Soujuro stood up."I don't

care if there are fifty of you guys.BLOW THEM ALL DOWN"

the leader shouted as the yakuza prepared to fire their guns.

"Get ready guys!"Hiko shouted as the yakuza opened fire.


End file.
